The other side
by Nijntje86
Summary: The stories are always told by the ones who win. And they will tell only what is important to them, and leave out things that put them in the wrong daylight. This one does not. WARNING! Abuse and death!


WARNING! This story contains major abuse and death!

**The stories are always told by the ones who win. And they will tell only what is important to them, and leave out things that put them in the wrong daylight. They forget that the enemy has fears, the enemy has the same reluctance for fighting, that they have the same cause to fight for, that they have a family waiting for them at home, never to return to, and most important that they know what it is to lose someone they love.**

**This is a story about one of the last victims of the war. Guilty or innocent, is just on what side you are on. And when your mind has been destroyed, when it is no longer clear what is memory and what is real, you do not care about who is right or wrong. You just want it to end. **

Deep inside the city was a room. They did not speak about it, a terrible secret was kept there. Not to protect it, but to be able to harm it whenever they wanted.  
The king was angry, not angry, furious. That man, hitting his own children, raping his wife, made his blood boil. His feet ran down the stairs, to the one room he knew could relieve him from his pain. As he opened the door, the guard had already turned the corner.  
Only his most trusted were on guard here and they knew what to do. He saw her cowering in a corner. The dark of her skin almost unseen in the light of the only torch.  
The eyes that looked at him with fear and despair were soon closed as he hit her full in the face. All of his anger was pointed at it and it felt good.  
He, the king of the free world, the one that was good, did not think he was being cruel. After all, it was the daughter of the dark lord. Seeking only evil, only to destroy his lands and the people that lived there. As his temper had cooled down, he went away. Leaving the woman alone to mend for herself.

_The camp was small and only a few orks had survived the slaughter from men. In the distance she could see the lords come out. To keep them from murdering them all she walked over to them. Carrying the white flag of surrender. As her father told her to do. Two of her most trusted guardians followed her as she walked over to the orks.  
All of their wargs were killed so she had to look up at the men that had killed her people._  
"_You do not look orkish. Identify yourself."  
As proud as she could she looked up at the tall kings._  
"_I am Surrender. Lady of the dark lands."  
One of them laughed. "Right, and where is the lord?"  
He looked at her with mock in his eyes._  
"_The lord is dead. Murdered by the ring of evil. I am his daughter and heir."_  
"_Then you will be judged."  
Captured by the kings she was brought to the white city. Murder and hate were in their eyes as they judged her, and deaf they were for her story._

The light hurt her eyes. She waited for the pain that followed, but a voice came to her ears she had not heard in a long time.  
"Release her."  
She looked up, seeing a man, dressed only in white. As he approached her she did not crawl away. She was taught not to.  
"Child. Child, look at me."  
She looked at the man and saw wisdom in his eyes.  
"I am Mithrandir."  
She looked away.  
"I am taking you with me."  
She winced at he put out his hand to her. "I will not harm you, take my hand."  
His hand felt strong but soft, helping her up, almost carrying her up the stairs. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest she felt like she would explode.  
A spark of hope lifted her heart. But she dared not to cling to it. Not yet. For what was there to hope for?

_She hated it. She hated the ring and everything about it. Her father had made it, but now, it had made her father.  
No longer was he in control of the one thing that was evil. No longer was it his instrument, nor had it ever been so. From the moment the thing was created it had consumed her father.  
And now it was found again, in the hands of those who wished only to use it for their own power. They did not realize what it was, even though, they began to understand.  
She bowed down for the giant eye that her father had become. "Father, they are here."  
The eye did not even recognize her only, her words. Even she could feel its power coming closer and closer. Now they were in their own land, under their very noses.  
The orks had brought proof too late. The army was already in front of their gates and the hobbit had escaped their troops. She tried to keep her father up to date, but now his eye was fixed on their own lands. He ignored her as usual.  
The captains were waiting for her. Looking at her for the words of their leader. They all thought he gave her orders, but most of the time, they made up their own._  
"_Send the mouth of Sauron to talk to the human kings." She grabbed one of the ork captains. "Make sure to follow my orders this time! Heads will role." She would use the little power she still had left over the orks.  
Saruman had rallied her orks to do his bidding and she knew she was losing control over them faster then normal. Everything was at stake. _

Mithrandir and tall man were looking at her as she was eating. She did not mind, for the hunger was too great.  
"She was beaten to an inch of her life. Her mind is that of a child. I am afraid she will not recover." The tall man looked at her. "She is lucky we found her before we left or she would really be dead."  
She would have welcomed death. Looking at the two men she felt like there was something she should know, something important to tell them.  
"The ring is gone." She whispered. Four wise eyes immediately stared at her. She still winced a bit, even though no body had hit her.  
"Yes, yes it is child." A smile crawled up she felt it tickle the ends of her mouth.  
"Good. It is evil." The food in front her draw her attention. She felt she was hungry and carefully took a bite. As no stopped her, she ate more and more.  
IF it was poisoned, at least she would be dead with a full stomach.

* * *

She was dressed in a simple woolen dress, her eyes were fixed on the small golden necklace she had been given. It had a hanger, a red stone. As she looked through it everything turned red, and strange.  
The food and the warm bath had relaxed her a little bit, and now she was waiting in a small room, together with the man in white.  
She almost jumped as the door flew open with a bang. The long haired man strode in, his long legs covering great distance, and his eyes burned like the torches below.  
She jumped to her feet, forgetting she had learned not to back away. For that only made him more angry.  
But the man dressed in white stepped before her. "No." He said.  
"What is she doing here!" His voice was low, but hard.  
"I am taking her with me." The white man put his hand on the other.  
"Don't you realize what you have done?" He hissed. "If the people find out you beat her to an inch of her life, that you destroyed her mind. What will they do? Your reign is already shaken as it is Aragorn."  
"She is the dark lords Daughter Gandalf! She deserves to pay for what she has done!"  
"And what is THAT?"  
"Just look at her! We can make her pay for what she and her father have done."  
"How about we let you pay for what your ancestors have done! Someone is only responsible for their own actions."  
She had walked over to the window, slowly. The white man had tried to help her, but she knew she was not supposed to be helped. They talked about a dark lord and somehow it made her sad, even though she did not know why.  
The large window looked like it was shining in silver light. She slowly put one foot on the edge of the window. She could see all the city, and in the distance the mountains. She always loved the mountains.  
Her other foot joined her first. She grabbed the necklace and looked through the red stone. The mountains in the distance almost turned red, reminding her of a time long ago.  
The wind was in her hair, and it felt like she was flying. The world looked red through her stone, and silver in her eyes. She spread out her arms, wanting to fly, laughing as she sore through the sky.

_For a moment her father was free and looked at her. "Surrender. I love you" His last words echoed in her head before the blast threw her on the ground. _

As the ground came closer, she closed them. Knowing it would all end soon.


End file.
